Action Comics Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Thornton Blakely Other Characters: * Stanislaw Kober Locations: * :* * Blakelytown ** Blakely Coal Mine Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rusty James Villains: * Butch Other Characters: * "Bat" Wilson (no appearance) Locations: * Blue Bird Dance Palace * Police headquarters Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * None Villains: * Blackie (a mob thug) Other Characters: * Davis (a rival race car driver) Locations: * Unknown Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Shifty Simpson Supporting Characters: * Unknown Villains: * Unknown Other Characters: * Unknown Locations: * Unknown Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Niku * Marco Polo's father (Niccolò) Villains: * Unknown Other Characters: * Marco Polo's uncle (Maffeo) Locations: * Unknown Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Captain Blake (captain of the Harbor City) * Ted Farrell (second mate of the Harbor City) Supporting Characters: * Unknown Villains: * Unknown Other Characters: * Unknown Locations: * Unknown Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * The Harbor City | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * One-Eyed Gorrah * Daroka (Gorrah's servant) * Scharem (Gorrah's servant) * Hawntem (Gorrah's servant) Other Characters: * The true Gorrah of the Sealed City Locations: * The Sealed City Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unknown Villains: * John Burwell * Steve (Burwell's hired gun) * Trigger Holt * Butch Other Characters: * Blacky (behind the scenes, hidden from Dawson by John Burwell) * Sheriff of Red Gulch Locations: * ** *** **** Red Gulch Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * Bill (a member of The Tigress' gang) * Mike (a member of The Tigress' gang) Other Characters: * Police Commissioner Locations: * Unknown Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Notes = * "Superman Battles Death Underground" is reprinted in ''Action Comics Archives'', Volume 1 and Superman Chronicles, Volume 1. * Fred Guardineer is also credited as Gene Baxter in this issue. * Russell Cole is credited as Edwin Alger in this issue. * "The A-Gang (Part III)" is presented entirely in black and white. * Although the first part of "The A-Gang (Part III)" (in Action Comics 1) has been designated "The A-G Gang" by several sources (most notably the Grand Comic Book Database), the name of the gang is the 4-G Gang according to this story. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Action Comics * All-Star Comics * All-Star Squadron * Superman (Volume 1) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Superman image gallery * Superman appearances list * Superman quotes page * Tex Thompson image gallery * Tex Thompson appearances list * Tex Thompson quotes page * Zatara image gallery * Zatara appearances list * Zatara quotes page | Links = * Grand Comics Database * Mike's Amazing World of DC * Superman article at Wikipedia * Zatara article at Wikipedia }}